


How We Began

by celticdevil90



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticdevil90/pseuds/celticdevil90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a bad break-up with her boyfriend, Alex moves in with Hope for the rest of the Sounders Women season. Their friendship develops into something more the more they get to know each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not exactly happy with how this chapter turned out. But I promise it will get better.

The phone was ringing. In the quiet of the night it had the intensity of almost a foghorn instead of her cell phone. Hope groaned rolling over in her bed. Her eyes flickered open and she had to fight the urge to chuck the phone at the nearest wall. Instead she lifted up her blackberry and answered it. She held it to her ear and asked in a groggy whisper, “Hello?”

“Hope? Is that you?”

The voice sounded vaguely familiar, but Hope’s brain, still in a sleeping state, couldn’t process it. She answered, “Yeah, who is this?”

“It’s Alex.”

Alex Morgan, her teammate. Why would she be calling at such an ungodly hour of the night? She didn’t sound drunk. Hope sat up demanding a little more harshly then she should have, “What do you want Alex? It’s one o’clock in the damn morning.”

She could hear Alex’s voice shake as she replied, “I know. I’m so sorry, but I need a place to stay for the night.”

“Why?”

There was a pause on the phone and Hope wondered if Alex hung up, thinking that her teammate was going to shoot her down. After a moment Alex barely whispered, “Servando and I broke up. He kicked me out.”

Suddenly Hope was wide awake. She swung her legs off the bed and stood, causing Leo to jolt awake. Hope began pacing and demanded, “Are you okay? Where are you?”

That seemed to open the floodgates for Alex. Hope could tell she was desperately trying to keep it together, but seemed to be failing. “I’m driving now. I just-“

Hope cut her off, “Come over now. But please don’t drive if you can’t. Pull over and I’ll come get you.”

“I can drive Hope. I just need your address.”

Hope gave Alex her address and was half tempted to stay on the line with Alex until she arrived. Alex though insisted she was fine and disconnected the call. Hope walked into her sparsely decorated living room and got the pull out couch. She had other bedrooms, but they were all empty. She never really had time to get more furniture and rarely had guests spend the night.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and instantly Leo was barking. Goddamn dog. He was running to the front door and Hope walked up to drag him away from it before opening it. She found Alex standing there, her arms crossed protectively over her chest, and her eyes downcast. This wasn’t the Alex Morgan Hope was used to seeing. Alex was usually a happy person. Even when she was upset she never looked this defeated. Hope ushered her in and Leo was jumping up trying to vie for Alex’s attention.

Hope tried pushing him away but Alex whispered, “It’s okay.”

As Alex gave Leo the attention he was seeking, Hope couldn’t help but realize just how hoarse Alex’s voice was. Hope couldn’t stop herself from wrapping an arm around Alex’s shoulders and guiding her into the living room. Alex sat on the pulled out couch and whispered, "Hope I’m really sorry about springing this on you.”

Hope sat beside Alex and said, “It’s okay, Alex. That’s what friends are for right?”

Alex managed the ghost of a smile and Hope had to ask, “You’re sure you’re okay? He didn’t hit you or anything did he?”

Hope knew if Alex said that Servando laid a finger on her, she would drive back to that apartment and rip him to shreds herself. She and Alex may not have been best friends but she was protective of her teammates. Alex responded, “No he didn’t. I promise you.”

Alex looked back down at her hands and Hope said, “I’ll get you some clothes to sleep in. I’ll be right back.”

Hope stood and walked down the hall to her bedroom. When she returned she found Alex crying once more. Why couldn’t Abby live close by? She was better at dealing with these things. Well, Hope thought just about anyone would be better at dealing with this situation than her. She slowly walked up to Alex and asked, “What happened Alex?”

Alex managed to calm enough to say, “It’s been a long time coming. We’ve been fighting more and more, but tonight, we both said things that really hurt.”

Hope pulled Alex into a tight embrace and she continued, “It got so bad that he told me to leave. I’ve never seen him that mad before.”

Hope smoothed her hair back and said in her most comforting voice, “You’re safe here Alex. I promise you. Just try to get some sleep. Okay?”

Alex nodded and Hope stood. She walked back towards her bedroom, wondering if there was something more she could say to the young forward to comfort her. When she looked back though, she found Alex had already crawled under the blankets and pulled them over her head. Hope sighed. She’d call Abby in the morning for help.

The next morning Alex was sitting in the sweatpants and t-shirt Hope leant her in the kitchen. She was on her cell phone and Hope couldn’t help but eavesdrop in on the conversation.

“I know you didn’t mean it, but I really do think it’s over.”

She had to be talking to Servando. Hope lingered in the hall to give Alex a sense of privacy and pulled out her own phone. She had texted Abby when she had woken up and informed her of the situation. As she read over the texts that Abby sent her she heard Alex say, “No. I think it’s best if I move out. I’ll be over to get my stuff today or tomorrow.”

She heard Alex end the call and walked into the kitchen to see Alex with her face buried in her hands. Hope walked up to her, placing her hand on the younger girl’s shoulder. Alex looked up at her, looking utterly exhausted and Hope asked, “You okay?”

Alex gave her the ghost of a smile and said, “I think you’ve asked me that more in the past twelve hours then you have in the years I’ve known you.”

Hope shrugged. She walked over to her coffee pot and turned it on. She was aware of Alex’s eyes on her and said, “I’m going with you when you get your stuff from his place.”

She turned back to face the forward and Alex muttered, “You don’t have to do that. I already invaded your house at one in the morning.”

Hope shook her head, “I really don’t think you should go back there alone. If last night turned into a shouting match, I don’t want to think about what would happen if it got any worse.”

Alex looked down at her phone. She didn’t really know what to say other then, “Thank you.”

Hope smiled and she felt her phone buzz in her hand. She looked down to see another text from Abby. She looked back up at Alex and said, “Abby wants you to call her.”

“You told her?”

“You called me at one in the morning because your boyfriend kicked you out. Damn right I did.”

Alex opened her mouth to argue but sighed and lifted her cell phone. She called Abby and Hope busied herself pouring herself and Alex a cup of coffee. She set the cup in front of Alex before walking into her living room. She turned on the TV for background noise and looked over at both Leo and her cat Captain Sully curled up on the pulled out couch. She sat on the edge of the unmade bed and looked away from the tv when Alex walked in the room. She held out her cell phone and said, “Abby wants to talk to you.”

Hope shook her head but grabbed the iPhone bringing it to her ear. 

“What can I possibly do for you?”

“How many more Sounders games do you guys have?”

Hope was confused by the question but said, “I think five or six. Why?”

“Because if you didn’t have so many I’d have Alex come stay with me and Sarah for the time being. It’s kind of stupid for her to get another apartment right now.”

“Yeah, but what do you want me to do about it?”

“Let her crash with you.”

“What?”

“It makes sense Hope. You’ve got the room and it’s only for a month or two. Just suck it up for two months Solo.”

Hope sighed, “I really don’t have much of a choice in this do I?”

“No you don’t. I know there’s a bit of kindness in that ice cold bitchy heart of yours.”

Hope rolled her eyes, and Abby laughed as if she could see her. Abby hung up and Hope stood saying, “Looks like you’re staying here for the time being Baby Horse.”

Alex looked up at Hope in utter confusion saying, “I can’t bother you like that. I can get a hotel room or something.”

“Now that’s insane. I know you get money from Nike but that won’t cover a two month hotel room bill.”

Alex opened her mouth to argue again, but stopped short with one look from the goalkeeper. She muttered, “I don’t have much of a choice do I?”

“No. Now let’s go and get your stuff.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week into their arrangement, Hope finds living with Alex isn't as bad as she thought it was.

About a week later, Hope couldn’t help but think that she actually liked having Alex as a roommate. The younger girl mostly kept to herself and they seemed to get along well enough. Alex was currently sleeping in the guest room. Hope had been finally forced to go out and buy a bedroom set for the room. That had been the cause of the one argument that came from this arrangement.

Hope refused to take money from Alex. Not for rent, and not for the bedroom set. Alex though, refused to take no for an answer. At the furniture store she had argued with Hope, trying to pay for the furniture herself. When Hope shot her the glare that usually caused others to cave, Alex didn’t. She shot back with her own glare. Hope basically had to force her credit card into the sales person’s hand when Alex wasn’t looking, to win.

Hope was currently standing in her kitchen checking her phone before going out on a run. She leaned heavily against her kitchen counter and looked up when she heard footsteps. Alex walked into the kitchen dressed in a pair of pajama pants and a tank top. Hope couldn’t stop her slight smile at the fact that following the young forward was Leo, Captain Sully and Alex’s own cat Brooklyn.

Alex’s eyebrows furrowed together and Hope motioned for Alex to look behind her. Alex looked at the trail of animals behind her and couldn’t stop her giggle. The animals scampered over to their food bowls and Alex asked, “Are you going for a run?”

Hope nodded and Alex said, “Give me a minute. I’ll go with you.”

She disappeared once more and it was only a few minutes later when she reappeared in a pair of nike shorts and a tank top. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun and she walked to the door saying, “Come on General Solo. Let’s see if the leader of our back line can keep up with a forward.”

Hope couldn’t stop her laugh and followed her saying, “I can do more than just keep up with you baby horse.”

As they ran up the driveway, Hope playfully shoved her. Alex laughed pushing her back as they began to run down the road. They ran silently pushing each other to run faster and farther. Even when they trained with the camp, everything was a competition between the two of them. Soon they reached the park that was about a mile from Hope’s house and stopped to breathe for a second. Both were breathing heavily and Alex smirked at Hope saying, “I’ll race you back.”

Hope raised an eyebrow, “Really, you think you can race a mile?”

Alex shrugged nonchalantly, “I did track and cross country in high school.”

“That doesn’t mean shit, Morgan.”

With that Hope took off back towards her home and she could hear a shouting Alex behind her. Alex caught up to her and Alex hissed, “Cheater.”

“It’s not cheating if I win.”

They continued to run back to the house. Once the house was in sight, Alex pushed herself that much harder. It was just a matter of pride, wanting to beat the Hope Solo in something as simple as a race. She allowed her speed to shine though, something that no matter how fit Hope was, she just couldn’t match. Alex ran into the backyard cheering.

Hope narrowed her eyes at the younger girl as Alex gloated. Hope couldn’t deny it was good to see Alex really smiling and laughing. Proving that Alex was doing relatively okay despite her recent break up. Despite the fact that Hope was happy to see Alex doing better, she still didn’t like losing. 

She saw her opportunity. Alex was close to the deep end of her in ground pool and she stalked up to the young forward, swiftly pushing her into the pool. Alex let out a squeal and Hope quickly retreated to the door leading into her home. She looked back in time to see Alex surface and shout, “Asshole!”

Hope laughed and she saw the smirk playing on Alex’s lips. There was a playful and slightly mischievous glint in her eye and she asked almost too innocently, “Aren’t you going to help me out?”

Hope leaned against the door crossing her sweaty arms over her chest. She asked, “And why would I do that?”

Alex pouted, and Hope had to admit it was adorable. She had seen both Abby and Tobin give in to that same pout and she understood why. 

Hope though shook her head saying, “I did you a favor baby horse. You looked like you needed to cool off.”

With that Hope grabbed one of the towels she kept out on the deck and tossed it in Alex’s direction. She opened the back door and said, “Just dry off before you come in the house, kid.”

She could hear Alex calling after her and simply laughed. She walked into her kitchen pouring herself a glass of water. She sat at her kitchen table as Alex’s cat leapt onto her lap. Brooklyn seemed to like having attention more than her own cat did. Then again, it made sense considering who Brooklyn’s owner was.

Speak of the devil. Alex walked into the kitchen barefoot, her clothing sticking to every muscle of her body. She was drying her hair with the towel and glared at Hope. It lacked any real malice though. Alex said, “I’ve got first dibs on the shower since someone was a sore loser.”

Hope simply laughed as Alex turned on her heel walking towards the bathroom. Hope occupied herself answering emails from her manager and sponsors. Alex reappeared in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt saying, “It’s all yours.”

Hope carefully set Brooklyn down and brushed past Alex to head towards the bathroom. When she reached the hall, she looked back to see Alex pouring herself a cup of coffee and then rummaging through the cupboards. In the week she had been there, Alex had made herself at home. She was clearly comfortable living with her teammate and Hope knew she was the same.

Alex had almost become a comforting presence in the house. She helped alleviate the sense that Hope really was living alone in a house that was too big for her. Just being able to look over and see Alex on the other side of the couch or room eased some of the loneliness that had been eating at her. 

Once Hope was back in the kitchen, Alex was on her phone with someone. It sounded like she was arguing. Hope idly thought that if it was Servando bothering her again, she’d actually beat the shit out of him. Honestly she couldn’t hold the break up against him. He and Alex just had fallen apart. The man just didn’t know how to let go of her.

Alex disconnected the call and Hope asked, “Who was that?”

The answer surprised her. “Abby.”

Hope grabbed her coffee mug and leaned against the counter. Alex’s arms were crossed over her chest and she looked annoyed. Hope asked, “What’s up? I don’t think I’ve seen you look like this when she was involved.”

“Like what?” Alex demanded.

Hope shrugged nonchalantly, “Like a cat that’s just had its tail stepped on.”

Alex let out a snort of laughter that she couldn’t really help. She shook her head but answered, “She’s flying up with Sarah to check on me. Like I’m five years old again.”

“And this upsets you why?”

Alex let out an irritated sigh, “Because I’m okay. I really am but she doesn’t seem to believe me.”

“She cares about you Alex. Didn’t you have to stop your sister from flying up the other day?”

Alex looked down at her phone and muttered, “I guess it just bothers me that they just seem to expect me to fall apart.”

“You kind of did when you showed up here.”

Alex was silent. She knew Hope was right. She had fallen apart when she showed up at Hope’s house in the middle of the night. It wasn’t for the reason people thought. Yes she was upset that she and her long term boyfriend had broken up, but she had been more upset with how they broke up.

She finally met Hope’s eyes and said, “You don’t seem to expect me to fall apart again.”

Hope shrugged, “From what you’ve said the past week , it was a long time coming. I think you came to terms with the fact that it was over a long time ago. The parting blow sucked, but it’s easy to see you’re relatively over it. Abby’s just the type that will need to see that herself. She’s more stubborn then I am.”

Alex rolled her eyes, “And that’s saying something.”

“Watch it Morgan or I’ll push you back in the pool.”

Alex laughed and walked past Hope towards the living room. She called over her shoulder, “By the way, Syd texted me, we’re going out tonight and she’s demanded that you have to come with us.”

“Because there’s no other way I would want to spend my night then babysitting you and Sydney.”

“You’re still going, General Solo. Don’t try to get out of it.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night out at the club, and Abby plants a seed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the long wait between updates. Sometimes being a responsible person gets in the way.

The club was crowded which came as no surprise to Hope. Though it was nights like this when she really was just content to people watch. Currently Alex, Sydney and a few of their other teammates were out on the dance floor. Hope sat back in her stool and took a sip of the one drink she was allowing herself for the night. Soon both Alex and Sydney made their way over to the bar and sat beside Hope. Both women were laughing loudly with each other and ordered drinks.

Sydney turned to Alex and said, “So pick a guy here. We’ll get you hooked up and on the rebound in no time.”

Alex rolled her eyes and Hope couldn’t stop her slight smile at Syd. Sydney glanced between Hope and Alex and then said, “Or a girl. You know. Whatever floats your boat.”

Alex playfully shoved Sydney saying, “I don’t need a rebound. Thanks for the offer though.”

“Come on, don’t tell me you don’t want some hot guy to have his way with you.”

Alex shook her head, “I’m not a one night stand person. Never have been never will be.”

“Whatever you say baby horse.”

Alex’s head dropped into her hands at the mention of her hated nickname. She responded, “I’m older then you. You should not be allowed to call me that.”

Sydney shrugged, “It annoys you, so I’m going to call you that.”

Hope couldn’t stop her laugh and Alex playfully glared at her. Sydney walked back over to the dance floor and Alex quickly downed the rest of her drink. She let out a slight cough from the burn of the alcohol and Hope said, “Slow down, or you’re going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow.”

Alex just ordered another drink and Hope was glad that she decided to only have one herself. She had a feeling Alex was going to have a hell of a time getting home.

And she was right. At one in the morning, Alex was swaying from the number of drinks she had. Hope had an arm around her waist as she guided the forward towards her car. Alex was unusually quiet as Hope drove back to her house. By the time they arrived at the house, Alex was only semi-conscious. She was barely awake and as Hope helped her into the house she couldn’t stop herself from muttering, “Christ, don’t die on me tonight Morgan. That’s the last thing I need.”

Alex lifted her head off Hope’s shoulder, slurring, “I’m…I’m not.”

Hope rolled her eyes and half carried Alex into her bedroom. Alex sat on the bed and seemed to be a little more alert. Hope turned to the dresser grabbing Alex’s pajamas and Alex asked, “How do you do it?”

Hope set the pajamas beside Alex and responded, “Do what?”

“Live alone. Isn’t it lonely?”

Hope wanted to laugh. Instead she walked towards the door saying, “Not when you find yourself with unexpected house guests.”

When she turned back she found Alex had completely passed out on the bed. Hope shook her head walking back up to the girl and settled her more comfortably on the bed and on her side. As she stood she silently prayed that Alex wasn’t the kind of drunk that threw up. She had cleaned up after enough people in college including herself.

She pulled the blankets over Alex’s shoulders and Alex whispered, “Hope?”

“Yeah baby horse?”

“Thanks… for everything.”

Hope smiled before walking into her own bedroom and collapsing. The next day Hope only woke up when she did because Leo was whining at the foot of the bed to be let out. Since she was up, she turned on the coffee pot thinking that Alex would need this more than she did. Then again, she probably wouldn’t see Alex for a few hours at least.

Her doorbell ringing pulled her from her thoughts. She wondered who would be here this early in the morning and walked to the front door to find out. When she opened it the first thing out of her mouth was, “You know, normal people call or text before just showing up at someone’s front door.”

Abby simply pushed past Hope, her bag slung over her shoulder. Sarah followed saying, “I tried telling her that. But she insisted on ‘surprising’ you.”

Abby had thrown her things in the living room saying, “You knew we were coming. I told Alex to tell you. Besides you’ve done the same thing to me.”

Hope leaned against the kitchen table crossing her arms over her chest, protesting, “No I always call or text you. It’s not my fault you never check your damn phone.”

Abby brushed her off walking down the hall asking, “Where’s Alex?”

Hope didn’t bother to answer knowing that Abby would just find the girl herself. Hope offered a cup of coffee to Sarah and said, “This should be interesting.”

“Why do you say that?”

Before she could answer they heard the sound of Abby laughing and Alex groaning. Both looked towards the hall to see Abby carrying Alex over her shoulder. Hope took a sip of her coffee saying, “You make her puke, you’re cleaning it up.”

Abby chuckled setting Alex down on one of the chairs by the kitchen table, and replied, “You’re clearly the one who let her get drunk.”

Alex groaned, her head resting on the table and her arms folded over her head. She muttered, “Can I just get a cup of coffee or go back to bed please?”

Hope couldn’t stop her smirk and grabbed a water bottle out of her fridge. She set it in front of Alex saying, “Drink this first. And you need to eat something.”

Alex just groaned once more and Abby laughed. Hope shrugged as Alex squinted up at her. “I told you to slow down. It’s not my fault you didn’t listen.”

Alex opened her mouth to argue, but quickly shut it knowing that she didn’t really have a leg to stand on in this argument. She opened the water bottle and Hope immediately ordered, “Sip don’t chug. Like I said I’m not cleaning up after you.”

Hope walked over to the fridge to try and find some food for the forward that wouldn’t make her sick. Abby and Sarah were watching the two of them with interest. Abby couldn’t help but note that if it had been any other teammate, Hope wouldn’t be nearly as concerned as she seemed with Alex. Abby knew if it had been anyone else that hung over, especially if it was her, Hope would have watched them chug the water down and then laugh when they threw up.

Then again, Abby had always noticed that Hope had a soft spot for Alex. Hope was always the first to save Alex from Mittsy’s pranks. She had bailed Alex out of whatever trouble she had gotten into with Kelley and Tobin whenever they were on the road. And Abby couldn’t help but think it took a lot less convincing then she thought it would to get Hope to let Alex stay with her.

Once Alex had eaten she stood to get in the shower and Hope began to set up the pull out couch. Abby watched her and said, “So it seems like you and Alex are getting along well enough.”

Hope turned to face Abby raising an eyebrow. Abby smirked and Hope rolled her eyes, “I’m just helping out a teammate. You’d do the same thing.”

“Yeah, I would, but you wouldn’t. “

Hope turned back to her task of putting sheets on the pull out couch and retorted, “It’s just a month or two.”

“Yeah and I figured Alex would be crashing on the pull out couch. Not sleeping on a new bed in the guest room.”

“What else did you want me to do?”

At that Abby paused, “I’m just trying to figure out what’s going on in your head.”

Hope sighed, “It doesn’t matter. She’s a teammate. She’s just a kid and just got out of a long term relationship. So you don’t have to worry about me.”

“I’m not worried Hope I just want to be kept in the loop. I don’t want to show up at the next camp and be surprised by anything.”

“Just relax. Nothing is going to happen. Yes I’ll admit I really like having her around but in two months we’ll be at camp and she’ll most likely be moved out. Everything will go back to normal.”

Abby just shrugged sitting in an armchair, “I’m not sure if I want it to go back to normal. I kind of like you this way, you have shot me your bitch face once. It’s a nice change.”

With that Hope couldn’t stop herself from openly glaring at Abby, causing her to break into hysterics.


End file.
